Guidance
by May.MHMA
Summary: Their daughter was oftenly referred to as an airhead. But come on, she was an Uzumaki, of course she'd turn out to be quite exceptional. Post-Canon, contains NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku (for now).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I apologize beforehand for any Grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

The curious five-year-old girl was oftenly referred to as an airhead. Of course no one dared voice this out loud. For after all she had a Hokage for a father, a prankster for a brother and the ex-Hyuuga Heiress for a mother. Those three were enough to make most people terrified of even voicing these thoughts about the girl out-loud. However, even in the Uzumaki house-hold they always knew that their youngest member was an airhead.

But her family never worried. For after all, the little girl was just a child…

* * *

She was grocery-shopping with her mother once. Their hands were intertwined as they walked through the crowd. The little girl was a chatterbox and her mother listened to her with a gentle smile nodding every once in a while. Uzumaki Hinata scooped the little girl up in her arms as they made their way to another shop.

"No, don't buy menma, Daddy doesn't like them"

"I wasn't going to purchase it, honey"

Hinata laughed as her daughter nodded seriously at her. She continued on with her shopping rounds choosing to completely ignore the fact that her daughter seemed to be staring into space again. She also seemed quite oblivious to how no one ever discussed Naruto's issues with menma with her daughter.

Uzumaki Hinata never worried. For after all, the little girl was just a child…

* * *

Himawari loved spending time in her father's office. Whenever her mother was on a mission, the little girl would usually accompany her Daddy to work while her brother was in the academy. And it helped her father a great deal that the little girl wasn't half as mischief as her brother. Naruto only had to endure her usual cheerful chatter (which served as a blissful distraction from his never ending paper work).

"You forgot to sign the patrolling drills report, Daddy!"

Naruto's head snapped up at Himawari's sudden sentence. She had been silent for five minutes just staring into space, he wasn't aware that she was watching him. He grinned at the little girl, and took the paper she offered him. Looking at it properly it was indeed the patrolling drills report, which was yet to be signed.

"You are quite smart, I never knew that your mum taught you how to read" he praised her feeling quite proud of his daughter.

"But I can't read, Daddy, I am only five"

He tried to believe that picking up the correct paper was a wild guess on her part then. Sometimes it's better to be oblivious.

Uzumaki Naruto never worried. For after all, the little girl was just a child…

* * *

Himawari loved watching her Aunt Tenten practicing. Out of all the Kunoichi's in the village, she was only mesmerized by her Aunt Tenten's practice. WEAPONS WENT FLYING EVERYWHERE! Her parents expressed their concerns as they knew how being in a close distance to the weapons' mistress training area was quite dangerous. Himawari would always smile and them and say "Aunt Tenten doesn't aim at what she doesn't want to aim at".

"That was great, Aunt Tenten!"

Tenten smiled and walked over to the little girl. She patted her head before sitting down next to her. The little girl handed her a water bottle.

"Now remember, drink slowly and don't gulp it all down"

After being told that by the little girl many times before, Tenten wasn't surprised anymore. She would usual just smile and do as instructed. However, deep down she knew for a fact that it was probably impossible for a little girl to quote the dead.

_Neji…_

Tenten always worried. For after all, the little girl was only a child…

* * *

It wasn't until after the fifth shinobi war that her parents began to worry.

The war was…terrifying, to say the least. Konoha lost many honorable shinobis. But the memory that haunted the Uzumaki couple the most was that of their cildern almost dying. They had been instructed to stay _inside _the house where their father had placed a justu to protect them. But did they follow the instructions? Absolutely not.

They didn't know what happened exactly but they knew that the village was ambushed. Naruto and Hinata were immersed in their own battles when to their horror, their daughter came running out of the house crying for her parents closely followed by her brother.

If it wasn't for Tenten being there in time.

If it wasn't for Tenten shielding them with her body.

If it wasn't for Tenten taking the blow.

Yeah, they owed her that much.

* * *

Himawari didn't cry in her Aunt's funeral, defying all of her parent's expectations. In fact, she was the one that consoled her mother when she broke down. She hugged her mother's leg tightly and looked up at her.

"She doesn't want you to be sad, mummy"

Hinata only kept crying as her husband scooped up their daughter with a solemn expression placed on his face. He wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her head. Himawari reached out for her mother and kissed her cheek silently.

"Really, mummy, Aunt Tenten is happy now. She tells you that she finally got her happily ever after."

Himawari didn't know why but she felt her father's arm stiffen around her and her mother abruptly stopped crying. The little girl watched as both of her parents stared at her quietly with calculating eyes. They shared a look before Naruto again turned his attention to his daughter.

"I have always wondered, Hima-chan" her father started speaking slowly and almost hesitantly. "Why did you refer to her as 'Aunt Tenten' and not 'Tenten-san' as you do with your mother's friends?"

"Because Aunt Tenten is family. Uncle Neji told me he'd have married her were he still alive."

The answer came out as simple as that. But it was enough to freak her parents out.

Her family started to worry. For after all, the little girl was only a child...

* * *

Uzumaki Himawari didn't inherit her mother's Byakugan. She used to sulk over this fact every once in a while. She also didn't inherit her father's incredible chakra. She still curses her luck whenever that comes up. However, throughout the history of Konoha, Uzumakis were known to be quite exceptional. And Himawari certainly had her own unique abilities…

_"Rise and shine, Hima-chan"_

_"Tenten, it's too early to wake her up"_

_"It's her first day in the academy I want to give her some pointers"_

_"I won't have her running around the academy twirling a Kunai"_

_"You are no fun, dear"_

Himawari giggled slightly at her morning wake-up call. She loved her Aunt and Uncle to death. And even though her Uncle may say that her Aunt's wake-up calls were in-appropriate, he knew that his niece preferred it to her father's loud ones.

"I am up, Aunt Tenten" Himawari said groggily. Opening her eyes she sat up in bed and blinked at her Aunt who was sitting on the edge of her bed. She had her hair down and wore the white Kimono that Himawari noticed all of her 'friends-from-the-after-life' usually wear. Her Uncle Neji stood beside Tenten, smiling down at the little girl.

"Morning, Hima-chan!" Her Aunt exclaimed with her usual grin. Her Uncle grimaced at the exclamation, though Himawari could see how his eyes had that sparkle that they always had ever since Aunt Tenten reunited with him.

"Good morning, Himawari" her Uncle stated simply smiling down at the girl.

They were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door and hushed murmurs that awfully sounded like Hinata trying to talk Naruto out of exclaiming his daughter's name since it was her first day at the academy. Neji scoffed while Tenten just giggled as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his torso, his lips curved up slightly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him as they watched Hinata enter the room.

"Hima- oh, you are already up" Hinata said as she entered her daughter's room, closely followed by Naruto who had a huge grin on his face. Himawari smiled at her parents who seemed to be glancing around the room curiously.

Yes, over the years they had learned of their daughter's ability to see her 'friends-from-the-after-life' as she liked to refer to them. And yes it had taken some time to get used to it, but they learned that it was a blessing after all.

"It's Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten" Himawari stated smiling at her parents noticing their curious looks.

"Tenten-san, please don't urge Himawari to go around twirling a kunai" Hinata said smiling warmly at no one in particular. Neji chuckled lightly and nudged Tenten who scoffed.

"Himawari, tell her that I am keeping your Aunt in line" Neji said to the little girl whom giggled and nodded.

"Uncle Neji tells you that he has her in line, mummy"

"But I have no objections-"

"No, Naruto, your daughter won't be playing with any sharp objects for fun"

Her family learned to not worry about the little girl. For after all, she had all the guidance anyone can ask for…

* * *

**I've always thought that Neji and Tenten should've their happily ever after too. And this idea just popped in my head out of no where. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Mischief Brother

**Disclaimir: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had many names.

Throughout his Academy years he vaguely remembers being called 'the-last-Uchiha', he never liked the name though, it always reminded him of his clan's unfortunate fate. When he first joined Team 7 and revealed his intention of avenging his clan, some people referred to him as an 'Avenger'. After a while he proceeded to leave the village in search of power and he was officially named a 'missing-nin'. During the war he noticed the hushed whispers of his supposedly comrades, and it didn't surprise him one bit to hear them call him 'The-S-Class-Criminal'. Sometime later, he was one of Konoha's war heroes, yet he was mostly referred to as an 'ex-criminal'.

Over the course of years, these names became nothing but memories. He acquired new names, though these were more acceptable for him. Some called him 'the-traveler' as they rarely saw him around the village. He was called 'protective' by the men who dared glance at his wife. He was referred to as 'Captain-Uchiha' by his ANBU squad members.

So, yes Uchiha Sasuke had many names.

And all of these names portrayed him as the fearless Uchiha patriarch. But he was human. He wasn't fearless. He had little fears yes, but he still had them…

One of which he was experiencing right now.

Walking into a silent home a long mission to find it eerily quite. Noticing the lack of a warm embrace and the non-existent of the usual excited small footsteps, Uchiha Sasuke dashed out of his house.

* * *

_"Where are they?"_

Naruto fell off of his chair when his best friend _knocked down_ his front door. Naruto blinked at the sight of the (dare he say) slightly disheveled Uchiha who was glaring daggers at him. His eyes then traveled to the knocked down door trying to slowly process what exactly happened…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER, TEME?!"

_"Where are they?"_

Oh…

"Sarada-chan is with Himawari and Bolt upstairs. She had been staying here since Sakura-chan went with Hinata-chan and Kiba on a mission." Naruto informed him starting to gather the papers that were now scattered all around due to his graceful fall. Sasuke's glare intensified even more (if that was even possible).

"What mission? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Relax, teme, damn it! The Sand village needed a talented medic immediately, Sakura-chan was best suited for the position. And Hinata-chan and Kiba are her escorts." Naruto explained glaring back at his best friend. "And you weren't informed because we couldn't contact you!"

Sasuke only held his glare. The nerve of that dobe, sending out Sakura on a mission when he wasn't even around. And since when was Naruto fit to take care of three children anyway? What were Sakura and Hinata thinking?

"They'll be back by tomorrow" Naruto stated gathering the papers once more on his desk. "AND IF YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST GOING TO TAKE SARADA-CHAN AND WALTZ OUT WITHOUT FIXING MY DOOR, THEN YOU ARE COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND, TEME!"

* * *

His daughter was quiet on their way home.

Too quiet. Even for her…

After grumbly fixing the dobe's door (only because he was trying to set a good example for his daughter really), Sasuke had scooped up the girl and left. His daughter clung to his neck as usual though there was no 'I missed you, Papa' or 'how was your mission, Papa?'

Sasuke had just thought she was tired from playing with the Uzumaki siblings for six long days. He certainly sympathized with her. Himawari was ok (albeit a bit _too _cheerful for his taste) but she mostly took after her mother and that made her quite acceptable. Bolt though…

Well he was a perfect replica of the dobe…

"Papa?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you in bed so you can sleep"

"But I am not tired, Papa"

Then why was she so quiet? Sasuke pondered as he opened their door and put her on the couch. He noticed the little girl looking at him almost _disapprovingly. _Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, an expression she knew too well meant to elaborate whatever she wanted to say. Sarada crossed her arms over her chest and stared her father.

_"How could you?"_

Sasuke blinked at his daughter's un-characteristic hiss. What the hell did the dobe teach his daughter? As far as Sasuke was concerned, his daughter was one of the most well-mannered kids in Konoha. She never talked to either of her parents in such a way! This was-

"She trusted you! Mama always loved you! And all you did was call her annoying! How do you think that made her feel, huh? Shannaro, Papa! Right now, I am so mad at you that I can't understand why Mama never married any of her other admirers! Lee-san treats her well and every other man who approaches her is all smiley and flirty. And just look at you always _in-different! _And your first kiss was Uncle Naruto? What the hell Papa?!"

And she stormed to her room leaving a perplexed Sasuke starring at her in disbelief.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL MY DAUGHTER?"

…

"DAMN IT, TEME! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU BREAK MY DOOR TODAY! AND IT'S FREAKING TWO IN THE MORNING"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, DOBE!'

"STOP YELLING! THE KIDS ARE ASLEEP!"

After his daughter's little…speech, Sasuke wasted no time and as soon as she was asleep he stormed back to the dobe's house planning on giving him a piece of his mind.

"Fix the door!"

"What did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Don't act dumb"

The two best friends held each other's gazes. One glaring and the other practically asleep.

"Uncle Sasuke?"

The two men turned to find Himawari blinking sleepily at them, obviously their voices have woken her up. Sasuke stared almost apologetically at the little girl while Naruto sighted and scooped her up in his arms. "Let's get you back-"

"No, no, wait Daddy. I heard what you two were saying" she said yawning before gazing back at Sasuke. "Daddy didn't tell Sara-chan anything, it was me, Uncle Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched as he turned to look at the blond Hokage. "You told your daughter-"

"But Daddy wasn't the one who told me anything, it was Uncle Itachi" Himawari said smiling innocently in her father's arms. "You know, Uncle Sasuke, he is so much nicer than you, you should try to be more like-"

"Itachi told you what?" Sasuke whispered in shock. Naruto looked at his little girl with a raised eyebrow urging her to go on.

"He visited when Sara-chan was here and told me to tell her all of those stories. But it was out of concern really, he told me that he needed you to know all of that because if he had ever gotten married he'd have never treated his wife like that, he also said that Aunt Sakura may get tired of you and just leave because she has many other suitors."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at the girl who was now wide awake. Sasuke couldn't process any of this. His own _dead_ brother was telling his daughter that her father was practically a jerk. And he had been watching how Sakura still had many suitors? It was something so…so…so…

_So, like Itachi to do!_

"But wait" Sasuke said suddenly still trying to deny the fact that it was his brother who told Himawari all of that. "How can Itachi know about…about t-the-"

"About how you and Daddy were each other's first kiss?"

Naruto cried in frustration trying as hard as he can not to curse at his daughter's presence while Sasuke just nodded.

Himawari giggled.

"Oh, that wasn't Uncle Itachi. It was Grandma Mikoto, though Grandma Kushina was the one who urged her to tell me, Grandpa Fugaku and Grandpa Minato seemed quite amused though"

Sasuke almost had a panic attack. His parents must be feeling disappointed in him right now! He never for once thought that they may have actually seen that! He didn't know what he was doing but he found himself grabbing Himawari from her numb father, setting her on the ground and staring at her pleadingly.

"Call them now, summon them, do whatever it is you do. I need to talk to them."

_He needed to apologize for being such a disgrace._

"But I can't" Himawari said a little confused. "My friends come to visit me when they want, not when I want them to. Right now the only ones here are Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten."

Seeing Sasuke's expression she felt the need to elaborate.

"Uncle Neji finds this very amusing and Aunt Tenten is going to choke if she doesn't stop laughing so hard. At least-"

But the Uchiha was out of the door in less than a second.

* * *

Yes, over the course of years Uchiha Sasuke had many names.

However, he was about to acquire one not so pleasant.

The next morning Uchiha Sasuke was found by his parents' graves almost crying for their forgiveness. Saying words that didn't make sense together. Occasionally, he would glare at his brother's grave and _threaten _him.

Uchiha Sakura watched all of this from afar, having just arrived from her mission.

"Has he finally gone _crazy_?"

* * *

**This story was actually supposed to be a one-shot. But seeing all of your reviews saying that you like the idea of Himawari's ability I was like 'yea actually I can use that a bit more'. So, here it is. I don't know if there'll be anymore chapters but if an idea comes up I'll make sure I write. And if you have any requests they are quite welcomed to.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review :)**

**-May.**


End file.
